


Sherlock x Reader: Gone

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Grave, Remorse, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's gone, you just have to accept it for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock x Reader: Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I actually think I went through a Reichenbach phase at some point. xD xoxo

You could see his grave in the distance. It broke your heart each time you came, but you couldn’t help but see him. You couldn’t help but visit his grave on the weekends, or when you were bored, or just because you missed him. You took slow, careful steps. It didn’t matter how much people tried to convince you that he was a fake. You refused to believe it. You knew he loved you, you knew he did. But he never got the chance to say it. You took careful steps towards the black tombstone, kneeling down to trace your fingers along the letters.  
“Hello again,” you said quietly, chuckling a little at yourself. You always talked to him, even if he couldn’t hear. He never did. How could he? He was dead.  
That’s what you thought.  
You sighed and lay your back against the cool, black marble.  
“It’s been a while since I’ve came round, I know,” you started. “I just thought I drop by, see how you’re doing. John’s fine, just so you know. Moved in with his girlfriend, I think. I, uh... I’m still staying at 221B. I don’t know how I could ever leave that place. It seems wrong for it to be empty.” No answer came back. You thought that you were going insane, talking to yourself. Sometimes, you could hear his voice when you slept, or taking a walk, and you would reach out your hand only to grab air.  
You didn’t know. He was sitting on the other side of the stone, and oh, how he wanted to say he was still alive. How he wanted to pull you close into his arms and kiss you and tell you everything was okay and he would never leave you again. But he couldn’t, not like this. Not when your thoughts were doubtful and you couldn’t accept that he had gone.  
“Do you remember our first case, Sherlock?” you asked, hoping for a voice to answer you. “It was my first day at 221B and John was so fed up, so I went with you. It was with that one man with the apparent drowning. And when you asked me to deduce him, I did. And you looked so happy. I miss that, Sherlock. I miss you.” You closed your eyes, not expecting anything.  
“I miss you, too,” a voice rang from behind. Your breath hitched.  
It couldn’t be, no. It couldn’t be Sherlock, not after a year of being dead, he couldn’t just come back.  
“So why don’t you come back?” you asked. You thought it was your imagination, you were hallucinating. He wasn’t really there, you were just talking to him in your mind.  
“Because it will kill me.” You sighed. Standing up, you had to see. But as you turned around the gravestone, he was gone. He was gone forever.


End file.
